Une véritable catastrophe !
by MorganRodriguez
Summary: Dumbledore devenu fou, une annonce qui va horrifier les septièmes années, des rencontres perturbantes... Lorsqu'on est obligés de se supporter, ça finit toujours bien. Enfin presque, car nos héros préférés ne sont pas près d'abandonner leurs habitudes ! DM/HG; perso'(s) inventé(s). Rating M pour plus tard. Première fiction, lâchez vos impressions ! Chapitre 1 en ligne.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bon appétit et tout le tralala.  
><strong>

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de la première fiction de que je publie. J'avoue avoir un peu rigolé en l'écrivant, et j'ai hâte de faire la suite ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, que je puisse m'améliorer pour vous faire profiter de mon imagination un peu dérangée.**

**Pour s'y retrouver, quelques infos : Voldemort est vaincu, Dumbledore vivant et tout se passe bien. Sinon, ça changerait totalement ce que je veux faire. Les Serpentards ont été acquittés, et aucun grief ne leur est reproché, enfin officiellement.**

**Je crois que c'est tout... Je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !**

**Votre Momo nationale.**

**...**

Poudlard. La fameuse école de sorcellerie, reconnue dans le monde entier. On la reconnaît aisément à son lac emplit de créatures diverses et variées, à son majestueux château et aux cris d'horreur provenant de l'intérieur de ce dernier.

Attendez, comment ça des cris d'horreur ?

Il régnait un climat apocalyptique dans la Grande Salle, comme si l'on venait d'annoncer aux élèves leur mort imminente suivie de près par celle de leurs proches. Tous avaient perdu l'esprit, certaines filles s'étaient même évanouies; Pansy Parkinson ayant été la première, juste après avoir poussé un hurlement digne d'une septuagénaire surprise nue dans le centre ville de Londres en pleine nuit.

Selon les maisons, les comportements étaient plus ou moins... Différents : les Serdaigles constituaient une cellule de crise et mettaient les plus intelligents au travail, avec pour seul et unique but de trouver une solution à ce cas de force majeur; les Poufsouffles, possédant bien moins de sang-froid, semblaient être tombés soit dans une profonde léthargie pour certains, soit dans la folie la plus grande pour les autres. Verts et argents semblaient avoir vu l'éviscération de leur chat Bibi, l'horreur et l'effroi au rendez-vous dans leurs yeux, tentant vainement de s'échapper. L'un d'entre eux tentait même d'accrocher une corde au mur, tout en resserrant le nœud coulant autour de sa gorge.

Malgré tout, les Gryffondors détenaient l'Oscar des réactions les plus variées. Neville Londubat était allongé sur le banc en position fœtale; Ginny Weasley jurait à tout bout de champ et serrait compulsivement la main de ce pauvre Neville, fusillant n'importe qui du regard; Ron Weasley semblait mort, la tête enfoncée dans une tarte au citron meringué. Et même Harry Potter, celui qu'on nommait le Survivant, qui avait vaincu le Mage Noir _finger in the nose_, avait cédé : il abattait son assiette sur son front sans relâche, on l'entendait murmurer «Bordel, bordel, bordel... » sans pouvoir le sortir de sa transe. Tous les élèves de septième année étaient devenus complètement fous.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Hermione Granger.

Hermione avait toujours surmonté de grands problèmes, et s'en était toujours sortie triomphante. Là par contre, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle n'avait pas cédé comme ses camarades, mais n'en était pas loin. Le visage caché dans ses mains, elle gémit douloureusement, son intellect ne lui étant d'aucune aide sur ce coup. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Par Merlin, elle avait toujours été exemplaire, du moins elle essayait, et n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi le sort la punissait d'une manière si cruelle ?

Contemplant son œuvre diabolique, Albus Dumbledore s'esclaffait bruyamment, d'un rire si sadique qu'il réussi à faire frissonner Hagrid. Le directeur semblait possédé avec ses yeux révulsés, tandis que McGonagall tentait de le ramener à la raison. Rogue observait la scène, et semblait partagé entre l'idée de joindre son rire à celui du vieux fou ou de faire profil bas. Il choisit la seconde option, juste pour voir où irait cette histoire.

McGonagall se pinça l'arrête du nez, repoussa Dumbledore et tout en se mettant au centre de l'estrade, elle calma la situation avec calme et diplomatie.

- FERMEZ-LA OU JE JURE QUE JE VOUS LIGOTE DANS LES CACHOTS ET J'ENSORCELE LE PROFESSEUR ROGUE POUR QU'IL SE FOUTE A POIL! Hurla-t-elle, perdant son légendaire sang-froid.

Le silence se fit. Personne n'osa contredire la sous-directrice, ils avaient déjà la nausée rien que d'imaginer la scène. Un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la table des Poufsouffles, où un jeune homme venait de rendre son déjeuner. Les élèves et même certains professeurs compatirent, par contre, Rogue semblait contrarié, vraiment contrarié. Dumbledore, qui avait reprit ses esprits entre temps, se racla la gorge et prit doucement la dame par le bras.

- C'est fini Minerva. Maintenant, vous voulez bien aller vous asseoir ? Demanda le vieil homme d'une voix douce.

Elle bafouilla quelque chose, les joues rouge pivoine, et alla s'installer sur sa chaise en agrippant les accoudoirs. Après s'être assuré d'avoir le champ libre, le vieux fou reporta son regard sur ses tendres élèves, son sourire mauvais dévoilant désormais toutes ses dents. Hermione, qui avait regardé la scène, craignait désormais les paroles du grand sorcier. Elle déglutit difficilement, adressa une prière à tous les dieux existants pour qu'on lui apprenne que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague, et croisa les doigts.

- Mes chers petits, commença Albus d'une voix mielleuse, je déduis de votre réaction un bonheur et un enthousiasme qui réchauffe le cœur d'un vieillard.

Il balaya la salle du regard, et reprit en jubilant :

- Qui a-t-il de plus beau que de voir vos visages émerveillés devant le cadeau que je vous fais, dans un élan de bonté et d'amour ? S'exclama-t-il, les yeux pétillants. J'avoue avoir longtemps hésité, mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous, en vous tous, n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur Zabini, m'approuvez-vous, croyez-vous en mon opinion ?

Blaise, sous la menace indirecte que représentait le regard de cet espèce de cinglé, ne put que répondre difficilement :

- Bien sûr professeur, je suis totalement d'accord, bafouilla-t-il.

Le directeur avait gagné, comme toujours, et un léger sourire suffisant se dessinait à présent sur ses traits. Maintenant, il allait porter le coup final. Hermione était déjà désespérée, peut-être devrait-elle faire comment l'autre Serpentard et tenter d'abréger son existence...

Enfin, jubilant, Dumbledore acheva ses élèves.

- Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie que je me répète, dit-il en ignorant les visages suppliants des adolescents, je vais donc de ce pas exaucer vos prières.

Grimpant héroïquement sur son trône, le vieillard posa ses points sur ses hanches et s'exprima avec un air de détermination infaillible :

- Élèves de septième année de Poudlard, tonna-t-il, je vous invite à des vacances durant une année pour vous féliciter du courage et de la bravoure dont vous avez fait preuve durant la guerre ! Nous rejoindrons les élèves de Beauxbâtons, de Durmstrang et d'une école mystère, le but de ce voyage étant de renforcer les liens entre sorciers tout en oubliant ces histoires d'origines et de sang. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il, je ne vous oublie pas, je vous ai concocté une petite surprise.

Il s'interrompit un instant, laissant durer le suspense, puis continua :

- Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'amour dans cette école, j'ai donc décidé de mélanger les maisons ennemies pour que vous appreniez à vous connaître et à vous apprécier ! Désormais, les garçons de Gryffondors cohabiteront avec les filles Serpentards, les garçons Serpentards avec les filles Gryffondors et tout ce qui suit ! Finit-il avec joie.

Les hurlements reprirent, ainsi que les activités interrompues par la sous-directrice. Tandis qu'Albus contemplait ses jeunes avec une immense joie, fier d'eux, Hermione avait rendu les armes. _Vivre avec des Serpentards_, pensa-t-elle avec effarement, elle n'allait pas survivre deux jours ! Ces imbéciles ne tenteraient jamais d'apprendre à la connaître, ils ne feraient que la rabaisser, l'insulter et la blesser, comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Les sept années qu'elle avait passé à souffrir à cause d'eux lui revinrent soudainement avec violence, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire d'école mystère ? Ne pouvait-il pas dire directement de quelle école il s'agissait ? S'ajoute à cela la future cohabitation avec Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, ce qui impliquait de revoir Victor Krum, avec qui elle avait dansé au bal de Noël et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir ... Le directeur avait tout simplement décidé de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle inspira, puis expira lentement, ce qui la calma légèrement. Elle essuya ses larmes avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier, mais alors qu'elle parvenait à se reprendre, une pensée lui glaça le sang. Si elle devait vivre avec les Serpentards, cela voulait dire...

- Non, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, pas ça...

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent démesurément, ne sachant quelle émotion prédominait en elle entre la colère, le dégoût et la peur. Elle ferma les yeux, ses lèvres s'agitant en une prière muette encore une fois, et retrouva son courage. Lentement, elle se tourna, et ses jolis iris chocolat accrochèrent deux perles gris acier qui la toisaient avec un mélange de mépris, d'excitation et d'amusement. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. _Merlin tout puissant_, pensa-t-elle, _je vais devoir cohabiter avec Malefoy..._

Hermione se retourna, comme zombifiée, et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, la série de gémissement reprenant. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée...

...

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**J'espère recevoir quelques R&R !**

**Je pense poster prochainement, dans moins de trois semaines à peu près.**

**A très bientôt !**


End file.
